


While You Dream Beside Me

by 8bitcyborg



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, Fluff, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Time Skip, Stealthy Marriage Proposal, True Love, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-25 01:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8bitcyborg/pseuds/8bitcyborg
Summary: «To think that someone could be as beautiful as you are—both in body, heart, soul, and spirit. To think that I get to be the one who can see you like this—see you in your most unguarded moments.»





	While You Dream Beside Me

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place after Dimitri has ascended the throne and become king after the war.
> 
> There's no information about Duscur at all on the wiki, so I made it to be a desert country because reasons.
> 
> ______________________________________________________________________________________  
Character personalities are being portrayed based off the Japanese version of the game.  
______________________________________________________________________________________

The blizzards ravaging Faerghus’ capital Fhirdiad during Pegasus Moon is not something to be taken lightly. Said blizzards are the reason Dedue is woken from his slumber, their howling around the castle walls a cacophony of unpleasant sounds. A silent sigh escapes his lips as he estimates the time to be only 2 or 3 in the middle of the night still. The desert storms of Duscur never reached the same ferocity as it’s snowy kindred does, and Dedue still aren’t entirely comfortable with the difference so many years after moving away from his homeland.  
The fire in the hearth has been reduced to glowing embers and Dedue takes it upon himself to stoke the flames once more. He usually does it around 5 in the morning, so that Dimitri can be comfortable when he wakes an hour later. A quick peek behind the curtains only shows him what he already knew was there. Whipping winds and a thick blanket of icy white as far as the eye can see. If the storms persist into the morning it would be difficult for the castle’s soldiers to have their morning drills.  
He pads back to bed, sliding underneath the covers and propping himself up on one elbow as he checks on Dimitri. The king is fast asleep, the steady rhythm of his breathing brings a soft smile to Dedue’s lips. It’s very new this thing that they have, yet it is so old and familiar it feels as if it precedes time itself. The years of sore longing they both experienced has been replaced by a close companionship not many truly are aware of, but definitely could see if they are on the brighter side. Dedue doesn’t dare speak it out loud, lest it disappear in a cloud of magical illusions. To think that Dimitri also wanted him—like he wanted Dimitri.  
  
King Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, who could possibly have _anyone_ in the whole of Fódlan and beyond, chose to have a commoner of Duscur—hated for their alleged crimes against the Kingdom of Faerghus—as his closest companion.  
He chuckles silently. Dimitri would not approve of him having such unkind thoughts about himself and their relationship. He touches the king’s cheek gently, brushing away some wild, honey-coloured locks from his face. The soft glow from the hearth bathes him in a low, golden light, accentuating his handsome features, and Dedue’s heart thumps hard in his chest. He could watch Dimitri sleep for hours and hours, thoroughly enjoying how all the king’s worries just melts away and he just looks peaceful.

“To think that someone could be as beautiful as you are—both in body, heart, soul, and spirit.” Dedue whispers reverently, fingers tracing a small scar that dips down Dimitri’s chin. “To think that I get to be the one who can see you like this—see you in your most unguarded moments.”

He leans in to press a gentle kiss onto Dimitri’s forehead, pausing when Dimitri’s hand brushes against his abdomen. The king makes a soft sound and nuzzles his face against Dedue’s throat.

“Pray tell why you are awake speaking sweet words about my appearance to my sleeping form, my love.” Dimitri murmurs, voice heavy with sleep. “Not that I do not appreciate it of course.” he adds immediately after and Dedue chuckles lightly.

“I am sorry, Your Highness. The storm awoke me, I stoked the hearth, and I intended to go back to sleep, but I was overcome with feelings upon laying eyes on you. Forgive me.”

Dedue can feel how Dimitri smiles against his skin, a chastising sigh escaping his lips. The king pulls back to meet Dedue’s gaze. Dedue has always loved Dimitri’s eyes. They are the colour of his favourite flower; Duscurian Cornflowers, a symbol of a man in love.

“There is no need for titles. Here in the privacy of our bedroom, I am not your king.” Dimitri says softly as he leans in to plant a tender kiss to Dedue’s lips. There’s a spark lighting all of Dedue’s nerves on fire simultaneously as their mouths meet, and he lets out a shaky breath.

“_Dimitri_.” he whispers reverently against his lover’s lips. They nestle even closer to each other as they begin a familiar dance of slow and lazy kissing, hands roaming over planes of lean muscle and scarred skin. Dedue cups Dimitri’s face in his palm, nuzzling their noses together.

“I respect your words. But I will always see you as my king, regardless of our circumstances.” he murmurs. Because that _is_ how he feels. Dimitri simply is _everything_.

“Stubborn are we?” Dimitri shoots back, his voice and expression melting into seriousness. “I would like for us to be _equals_ more than anything—” he continues as he runs a finger down Dedue’s chest. Dimitri meets his gaze once more, impossibly blue eyes Dedue wouldn’t mind drowning in.

“—so maybe the solution to this problem is to make _you_ a king as well?”

The playful smile blooming across Dimitri’s lips is beautiful, but his words does not make sense. Dedue blinks in confusion.

“I do not understand.” he says softly—but then it clicks into place. “You cannot possibly mean—?”

Dimitri kisses him then. A kiss that conveys so much and steals Dedue’s breath away.

“Oh but I do.” Dimitri rasps, eyes half-lidded and laced with a familiar hunger. He guides Dedue to lie on his back, crawling on top of him and pressing their bodies together. He’s so warm—and _naked_, his desire very much apparent where it nestles against Dedue’s thigh.

“You are my equal in every possible way—nay—_you_ are _more_. Because you are about the only one who could kick my ass if you actually went in for it.”

“I would never—”

“Ssh, I know, but you _could_.”

Dimitri punctuates their very light argument by kissing him again. Trailing feathery touches to the corner of his lips, down his chin and throat. Just like the crackling hearth, a fire has been steadily growing in the pit of Dedue’s stomach as well. A desire glowing hotter for every little kiss, for every small touch Dimitri graces upon his skin. He grips the waist of his lover, gently kneading as Dimitri continues kissing, lower and lower, until he has to let go and instead gently rake his fingers through sunshine-coloured hair. Dedue’s initial reflex is to tell Dimitri he shouldn’t lower himself to be doing this, but the thought disappears as fast as it came and is replaced by loving anticipation instead.

“May I?” Dimitri asks, blue eyes brimming with need as his fingers teases the waistband of Dedue’s underwear.

“Yes.” Dedue replies without a sliver of hesitance.

The moment Dimitri’s lips wraps around his cock is pure bliss. They’ve probably made love a thousand times already, but every single time continues to be as special as if it is their first. Dimitri makes a noise in the back of his throat, obviously pleased with what he is doing, which in turn makes Dedue groan in appreciation. Seeing Dimitri enjoying what he is doing is fuel to the already scorching fire in the pit of his stomach. Dedue runs his fingers tenderly through Dimitri’s hair in encouragement, watching with awe as his lover slides his mouth all the way up, to lap and kiss at the tip, long fingers curling around the base to pump slowly. Dimitri’s gaze meets his and Dedue has to bite his lip to dampen the sound that threatens to spill forth from the purely erotic display.

“You are beautiful.” Dedue says warmly and relishes in the slight dusting of pink that appears across Dimitri’s cheekbones. He’s got an urge to kiss him again so he motions for Dimitri to crawl back over him, meeting him halfway in a kiss that is mutually hungry.

“How did I end up so lucky—” Dimitri murmurs between hungry kisses. “—right here, naked, with the most handsome man in the world.”

Dimitri calls him handsome several times a day, and Dedue’s heart skips a beat _every single time_. His hand finds Dimitri’s cock and he curls his fingers around it, giving it some much needed attention.  
Dimitri moans against Dedue’s lips and there is an urgency to the way he’s writhing in Dedue’s lap and kneading at his shoulders and neck.

“Just say the word.” Dedue encourages in a gentle tone, pressing his lips to the king’s pulse point. Dimitri gasps, his hand covering Dedue’s to cease his movement before he takes a few breaths to still himself.

“Drawer.” he breathes, Dedue’s free hand already procuring the glass bottle they keep for moments like this. He coats his fingers in the translucent liquid, rubbing them together to warm it up some before he slides them over Dimitri’s waiting entrance. The king groans softly in his lap, eyebrows knitting together in pleasure as Dedue slides the first finger inside of him. A second finger joins soon after, pulling even sweeter sounds from Dimitri’s mouth as Dedue firmly stretches him out.

“Mm, ah, I need you, now please, Dedue~” Dimitri practically _begs_, and Dedue wants nothing but to comply with his lover’s wish. He coats his cock with a liberal amount of lubrication, taking a hold of Dimitri’s waist to help him steady as he positions himself.  
He’ll never get tired of the feeling of Dimitri sinking down onto his cock, enveloping him in tight heat. He groans, resting his forehead against Dimitri’s chest, the king’s hands roaming his back and raking through his hair. Dimitri’s thighs are quaking and he is kissing the top of Dedue’s head, tiny noises spilling from his lips as he jostles himself in his lap.

“Aah, Dedue~” he moans, seeking out Dedue’s lips as he starts moving properly. He sets a slow pace, one where they can savour each other and the beautiful moment they’re having.

“Dimitri.” Dedue murmurs lovingly against his lips, relishing in the hitched breath he gets in response. Dimitri is pliant in his embrace, beautiful, warm, and radiant.

“May I?” Dedue asks, even though he knows he doesn’t need to. Dimitri’s response is an eagerly whispered _‘yes~’_, and Dedue complies. He flips them over, Dimitri’s back down on the bed, spread out before Dedue in all his glory. Dedue has to swallow once. His eyes will never get enough of Dimitri’s lean, but strong body. He’s made it his mission to kiss all of his scars—trophies and a testament to his lover’s strength. He starts moving again in slow and languid strokes, loving the view of how he disappears all the way inside of Dimitri’s body. Dimitri is coming undone, a mess underneath him. His cheeks are a rosy colour, his skin golden and beautiful in the glow of the fire. The tip of his cock is leaking pearls of fluid and Dedue knows he is close. He leans in over his lover, kissing him as he thrusts into him a little harder. Dimitri moans into his mouth, trying desperately to cling to Dedue, clawing at his back as he is pushed closer and closer to the precipice. He crests just over the edge as Dedue manages to hit his sweet spot, biting his lip to try to dampen his languid moan as he comes messily between them. Dimitri’s sounds are and will always be a strong aphrodisiac to Dedue and he is sent over the edge immediately after, spilling inside of his love as they ride out their orgasms together.  
They bask in the afterglow not caring about neither sweat nor come as they lay sandwiched together. Dimitri kisses the top of Dedue’s head before he silently motions for him to move so he can get up. He comes back with a wash basin and a washcloth, and in a gesture Dedue really wants to call inappropriate for a man of his title—cleans them both up. Dedue lets him without saying a word however.

When they’re back underneath the covers, Dimitri kisses him once more, a radiant albeit tired smile across his face.

“Is that a yes?” he says playfully, nuzzling their faces together. It takes Dedue a second to process and while he still can’t quite believe it—nothing has ever felt more right.

“Yes.” Dedue replies, trying to match Dimitri’s smile. “It’s a yes.”

Outside the blizzard is still raging as ferocious as ever, but this time, it doesn’t bother Dedue at all as he falls asleep in Dimitri’s arms, soft whispers of _‘I love you’_ the last words he hears.

* * *

Please consider leaving kudos & comment if you enjoyed this piece♥️  
Hit me up on Twitter **[@CoreyCatnip](https://twitter.com/coreycatnip)**  
●○●○●○●


End file.
